Shipping this Shipment
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: Twins, Victoria and Veronica had fairly normal lives of the teenaged girl. They went to school. Came home. Fought occasionally. They even fangirled over certain things such as Homestuck, and FMA. That is, until they find three packages in their house that contain Gamzee, Karkat, and Sollux, their favorite trolls in Homestuck. No official pairings yet, maybe Gamzee x OC. Rated T.
1. Gamzee, Sollux and Karkat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

My name is Victoria Amorette. That girl over there that looks like me? That's my twin sister and best friend, Veronica. We both have black hair. Mine was shorter than hers, only coming down to the bottom of her neck and her shoulders whereas Veronica's hair swept gracefully down to the middle of her back. Another thing that helped people to tell the two of us apart was our eye color. Veronica had purple eyes while my eyes were a green-ish blue.

Today I wore a white t-shirt with one black line running up the left and right side of the shirt and circling around the bottom of the sleeve, a pair of black jeans with a white line going up one side of each pant leg and a white belt hanging around her waist, and lastly a pair of black sneakers with a white backwards 'c' on it and a white stripe on the toe with black laces.

Veronica was wearing a black tank top, a pair of white jeans with a black belt, and a pair of white sneakers with a black backwards 'c' on it and a black stripe along the toe and white laces.

"Hey, Vero, How far are we on Homestuck again?" Victoria asked her as she fastened her watch onto her wrist.

"We just read it yesterday!" She exclaimed, exasperatedly before she sighed. "I'm pretty sure, We're on act 5. I think Aradia was about to enter the game."

"Yeah. Didn't Sollux's eyes just basically explode?" Victoria questioned.

"Yeah, cause he fell asleep in the bee's honey polling stuff."

"What's this!?" Victoria questioned as she spotted a wooden box in her room.

"There's another one in here." Veronica called from her room.

"And one in the living room!" Victoria called a moment before the box started to crack. "?.?" Veronica came into the room dragging one of the other boxes behind her.

"Hey, here's a package from your room, Vicky." Our older brother, Travis said as he dragged in the last box. We shooed him out of the house before lunging at the box like crazy animals.

"It. Just. Won't. As Gamzee would say, Motherfucking open!" Victoria swore before she smirked and grabbed her trusty steak knife. She lunged forward and stabbed the box again and again and again. Before long an irritated voice spoke up.

"Do you fucking mind?!"

"...NOT AT MOTHERFUCKING ALL!" Victoria yelled before she laughed maniacally as she tore the boxes apart.

A growl of frustration and anger came from one of the boxes and it broke open. Out stepped a tall man with black hair and hot dog shaped horns. Before long the other two boxes cracked open and the other two stepped out. One had four horns that looked like carrots while the other had freakishly tall horns.

The twins glared at them before they both went up and punched each of them unexpectedly. "Fucking cosplayers!" They yelled in unison.

"What the fuck is your problem!" The guy that was cosplaying as Karkat yelled.

"Our problem!?" Veronica snapped in disbelief while Victoria smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Drop the act, kid. You don't need to act as Karkat, just tell us who put you up to dressing up as our three favorite Homestuck character!" She demanded.

"She's got a point. You can't have thought this up on your own! Only people who know us know exactly what three Homestuck characters are our favorites!" Veronica added.

"Though, it is a bit strange that they didn't get anyone to cosplay as Tavros. Anybody who knows us knows that we're kinda torn in the whole 'Who's your favorite Homestuck troll?' Department." Victoria said as she turned towards her sister.

"True, sis. Very, true."

"No, wait, that's a lie." Victoria said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?" Veronica asked with a small tilt of her head.

"Yeah. We used to be confused about the whole thing. But then we started finding all of those Sober Gamzee video on Youtube!" She declared with an excited grin.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that!" Veronica said suddenly.

"How could anybody ever forget about sober gamzee? I mean, sure we haven't gotten to that part yet in homestuck but _still _he's so amazing! Don't get me wrong I still absolutely adore high Gamzee."

"And, Sollux, and Karkat." Veronica added.

"Yeah. But, I dunno. You know me, I'm always falling for either the psychotic character, the crazy character, the sadistic antagonist, the psychotic sadistsic antagonist, or the antagonist with a british accent." The two girl giggled like insane children.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" _'Hm...?'_ The two girls turned round' to find 'Karkat' glaring at them.

Victoria grinned before tackling the guy to the ground and inspecting his 'horns'. "Hey, sis."

"What is it?" Veronica asked from her place over by a very annoyed Sollux.

"These things won't come off..." She trailed off before doing a quick back flip away from Karkat and landing beside her sister. "I don't think they're cosplayers." She whispered to her.

"You don't mean-"

"I'm afraid so. These three," They turned to look eachotehr in the eye.

"Are the real trolls we love and adore." They said in unison before letting out fangirl squeals.

"Uh...?" To say that Karkat was confused would have been the understatement of the millenium.

"Ha ha, wow, best friend, your face looks motherfucking confused. HONK." _'... Uh...in 3 2 and 1.' _The girl giggled like maniacs before Victoria darted into the kitchen before she lost control of herself and tackled the three of them to the ground.


	2. Dave and John

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

She slowly yanked a purple, grape flavored popsicle out of the freezer before she started to eat it, deep in thought. That was until Sollux walked in. She swallowed down the squeal that was building up in her throat before she held up three fingers, her tumb, pointer finger, and middle finger and used them to wave at him with a soft smile on her face.

"..." He obviously didn't know what to say about the situation so she just shrugged and jumped off of the counter before heading down the hall and into her room, slamming the door closed behind her.

* * *

For the past 3 hours ever since they had arrived Victoria had been playing on her Wii with her classical controller. The game she'd selected was A Link To The Past. It was harder than any Zelda game she had ever been up against. She thought it had something to do with how small Link was. It was originally a game made for the game boy advance after all.

"Ey wt ae yu dong." She quickly turned her music off and turned to look at Sollux.

"Sorry, mate, I couldn't hear ya over the sound of MOTHERFUCKING MINDLESS SELF INDULGENCE!" She giggled like a nervous little kid.

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"Oh you know, just getting my bloody ass kicked by A Link to the Past." She said the last part with a growl.

He laughed lightly after a moment earning a glare from her. "Piss off, Sollux." She snapped.

"How exactly do you know mine and my friends names?" He answered her question with his own.

She sighed before picking up a computer. After a couple of minutes of typing and clicking she found three seperate pages.

One was of Sollux with his eyes basically exploding. One stream of red came out one eye and a stream of blue came out of the other. "That's where Vero and I last left off with you." She said before turning back to the other page this one was of John giving away Bunnies or something like that while Karkat facepalmed.

"That's where we last left off with John and Karkat, though we have seen past Karkat since then this is one of his funnier moments." And with that she switched tabs easily with an excited grin. "And we haven't gotten here yet but this is where Karkat," She giggled. "Shush paps sober Gamzee." She barley managed to say the words before she squealed and fell back down on her bed with another giggle.

"Uh..." Sollux really didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

**(Veronica's POV) **

After Vicky left she proceeded to just flop down on the couch face first to think things over. She sighed before glancing out the window. She glanced over to the other side of the room to find Karkat glaring at her. "What'd I do to piss off Karkitty?" She asked Gamzee causing the troll to laugh before shrugging.

"Hey! Princess! What did I do to piss you off!?" She called to him causing him to whip his head around to glare at her.

"I'm not fucking pissed off! And don't fucking call me fucking princess!" He yelled.

"Okay, Okay, keep your fur on." She muttered before stalking down the hallway with her hands shoved into her pockets.

* * *

**(Victoria's POV) **

She was currently layed upside down with her legs on her bed and her head on the floor. "Fuck. I am sooo bloody boooored!" She complained loudly as Sollux continued to go through MS Paint Adventures. She sighed before pressing her hands against the floor. She pushed up from it and landed on her feet on the floor.

She walked around her room looking for something anythung to do. She opted to going on her Mum's computer and looking up Dave and Bro videos. "Hm..." She snorted, finding nothing of interest before she hit the back space numerous times before typing in 'Dave and John.'.

She was about halfway through the second video when a loud bang sounded from the living room. She picked up her plastic Legend of Zelda Master Sword and slowly crept towards the Living room.

Standing in the middle of the Living Room was John. er eyes widened slightly before she looked at the floor where Karkat was wrestling with someone for a...pen. It took her a moment but before long she noticed that the person he was wrestling with was Dave.

"...Shit. What the fuck is going on with all these bloody homestuck characters appearing in my bloody house! Bloody fucking hell!" She ranted before storming into the Living room and whacking Dave and John over the head.


	3. A Little Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

John and Dave gave her equal looks of surprise as she started to pace back and forth. "Damn cosplayers need to stop hanging around my bloody house." She muttered as she kept on pacing.

"Hey, sis, what's motherfucking up?" Gamzee questioned.

"Shut up, cospayer, I need to think." She snapped.

"Hey, dude, you're gonna blow a gasket or something." Her eye twitched and she turned to glared at him. She quickly scooped up her white wii remote and placed it in the correct slot inside the plastic master sword she had bought online. She stormed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.

A couple of hours later a loud crash sounded downstairs and Victoria darted downstairs to find herself face to face with yet ANOTHER cosplayer. She growled out in frustration before she started to beat on the new cosplayer, Eridan. She was screaming swear words at him the entire time.

"You fucking assholes! Will you stop motherfucking turning up in my fucking house you stupid, poncey, half wriggler pieces of shits!" She ranted as she grabbed him by one of the fake horns and tossed him across the room. "Wait a second...?" She blinked in confusion. Those horns should have come off when she tossed him. Come to think of it, their horns didn't exactly look plastic.

"..." She stared at each of the trolls, noticing little things she hadn't seen before, such as their sharp teeth and claws. She blinked before she stalked up to Eridan's passed out form and stared at his forehead intently until she gasped as she noticed indigo like blood on his forehead.

"Oh gog. Oh man. Oh gog." She whispered as she crouched down next to him. "FUCKING HELL!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet in anger and started to hit herself in the head with her hand. "I FUCKING KNOCKED OUT ERIDAN AMPORA! AND I FUCKING PUNCHED JOHN AND DAVE!" She screamed as she started to pace back and forth while still punching herself in the forehead.

She screamed in frustration before she darted upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

**Several Hours Later. **

"NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" She ranted again and again and again.

"What fucking happened, dude?" Dave asked as he walked in abruptly.

"Hussie...That cliffhanger...With Dave, and Karkat, and Gamzee, and Terezi, Rose, and Kanaya all ending up with John in Jake's land...I can't...I can't even..." She shoved her face into her pillow and broke off into hysterical giggles and sobs.

"Uh..." Dave honestly had no idea what he was supposed to do. He had never been in a situation like this. And so he did what came naturally. It was like a second language to the cool kid. "Sorry, dude, I dunno what to tell you..." He admitted. He sat down on the edge of her bed with a small frown on his pale face unsure what else to do.

**Veronica's POV!**

Veronica was sat on the couch with her hands crossed over her chest glaring daggers at Eridan who was now awake and very uncomfortable. "Okay wwhat the fuck did I ever do to you!?" He snapped after a moment.

"I suppose I can't exactly stay pissed at you, only at Hussie for killing FF off in the first place." She murmured to herself before she simply started to type on her computer at a incredibly fast pace.

She went upstairs for a little bit, trying her best to ignore the new characters that seemed to appear out of nowhere. When she finally came back downstairs she was greeted with the sight of Sollux standing in the middle of the living room with Victoria floating high up in the air.

"What did she do?" Veronica questioned.

**Several hours earlier... **

Victoria sat across from Sollux with a cocky grin on her face. He glared at her before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. I'm play this stupid game with you." He growled out as he reached for the wii remote only to get his hand swatted away.

"You're not ready for wii controllers yet." She said with a smirk.

He glared at her causing her to laugh. "Okay. Here's how this will work. You will attempt to beat this boss 3 times, then I will." She instructed as she hooked up the game and hit play before giving it to him. To say that the cut scene unnerved Sollux would've been an understatement. Once the actual battle started, though? He got his ass handed to him on a silver platter by Demon Lord Ghirahim.

Victoria laughed loudly as Ghirahim backhanded him, taking away his last heart.

"Okay. Now, time for The Legend of Zelda Princess to take a stab at it." She grinned as she easily took the controls from him. As the cut scene progressed her grin widened and the battle began. Ghirahim backhanded her easily causing her teeth to grind together before she grinned.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" She murmured with a smirk. "FURIOUS! OUTRAGE! SICK! WITH! ANGER!" She giggled as she quickly made the character do a series of back and side flips away from the flamboyant boss.

"This turn on events, has left me with a strong appetite for blood shed." She grinned with another giggle as she moved the wii remote around the signal until Ghirahim's hand stopped following the wii remote, or rather, the sword, and she swiftly slashed at him from the opposite side of the signal.

She back flipped away and then repeated the process. Everybody sort of gulped when Ghirahim got his own sword, but she didn't seem worried. She simply gripped the second remote called the 'Nunchuk' tighter and just as the demon lord got close enough to her character she shot her arm forward, causing her character to shield bash him. Before long, after and angry rant from Ghirahim, a heart container appeared and Victoria tucked her arms under her head and leaned back on the couch with a sly smirk on her face.

"Told you so."


	4. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	5. The Midnight Crew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.  
**

"Gha!" Victoria exclaimed in shock as Sollux easily used his Psiioniics on her causing her to go floating up in the air. "Sollux! You enormous asshole!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as he started to float her around and around.

"What did she do?" Veronica questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest with a small frown on her face.

"All I'm guilty for is owning his ass at LOZ: SS!" She exclaimed with a huff.

"Okay, Victoria, yes. You are very experienced at beating Ghirahim. The first time around anyway. But may I point out that Sollux has only just arrived in our world therefore I highly doubt he has ever heard of a Wii let alone used one before, therefore can you really count it as "Owning his ass," when he probably didn't know what he was doing, or what was happening not just because it's a new gaming system that he no doubt has no experience with but also quite a fair ways through the game, therefore not really giving him an option on the whole getting used to the controls aspect."

"..." Victoria's was silent. God, her sister could be so like Kankri sometimes.

"Well? Nothing to say? Nothing at all?"

"Well-"

"Good. Now kindly apologize to one of your as you put it, "Favorite _male _trolls in Homestuck, tied with Gamzee of course," before I call up Simon and lecture his lazy ass back here to kick _your _ass."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

"Your fucking sister is nearly as bad as my Dancestor." Karkat commented as he and Victoria sat on the couch watching warily as Eridan and Sollux argued.

"Oh, trust me. She's worse."

"How do you figure!"

"Unlike Kankri, my sister has _no _problems with touching. Therefore she will forcefully hold me down occasionally to get me to listen to her whereas Kankri will simply follow you around." Victoria commented.

"..."

"But she's _nothing _compared to my brother, Simon."

"You have a brother?" John questioned.

"Eavesdrop, much?"

"I don't believe we can so much as call him that." Veronica commented.

"Oh? Then how would you describe him, bitch face!" Victoria snapped.

Veronica sighed. "Our father left years ago and had an affair with another woman, his secretary. What a cliché. He and this new girl both died in a car crash but the son they had didn't. Simon Amorette is our half-brother but he lives with us because our mother was kind enough to allow it." Victoria glared at her.

"Whatever. He's basically the Bro of our family." Dave raised an eyebrow at her. "Let's just say he likes to pick fights a lot, and leave it at that."

"He does nothing of the sort. True, he _does _come to you to kick your ass whenever something pisses him off, however I don't exactly see you complaining. In fact, on more than one occasion you have described his attacks as, 'The absolute _best _fucking part of this stupid day!'." Victoria glared at her.

"Whatever." She muttered as she stood up and stalked up to her room, slamming the door closed behind her.

"She isn't angry, just mildly annoyed and wants to fight with Simon but he went off to college not long ago."

* * *

"OMFG! THIS SONG! GOD THIS SONG!" Victoria cringed slightly before starting to freak out again. "Oh god, Hussie, Why do you do these things to me? Why?"

"What's wrong~" Nepeta purred as she hopped on the bed.

"What the fuck!? Nepeta! How did you get here?" Victoria questioned.

"I don't know. I just showed up here with my meowrail~!" She blinked at her.

"Equius..? Fuck. Okay...Um. Shit."

"What is it?"

"Okay, let's see first for the trolls there were Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, and then Eridan, now you show up with Equius. That's half the trolls only leaving Tavros, Kanaya, Vriska, Feferi, and um...ARADIA!" She sighed.

"Uhm...Meowbe!" Nepeta giggled cutely at her.

"You wanna meet my cats?" The cat-like trolls eyes lit up at that.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute and fluffy~" Nepeta squealed as she hugged the fat orange tabby.

"Yeah. And lazy." She commented.

"How many of these fucking things do you fuck asses have!" Karkat screamed as he tried to dislodge a Siamese kitten from his head.

"Five." She said calmly.

"FIVE!"

"Mhm."

"..."

"Shut up."

"I didn't fucking say anything!"

"Your eyes said it all."

"My...eyes."

"Yes. Your eyes."

"You are fucking crazy."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Oh. My. Fucking. God! Oh god! The pictures _slide _now!? Gah! Oh my god! Evil Jade! ACK! JOHN! Fuck! DAMN YOU CALIBORN YOU MADE THE BEST FLASH PAGE YET FUCKING GLITCH!"

"What the fuck is your problem!" Vriska screamed at her.

"You wanna know what my problem is?"

"Yes!"

"You really wanna know!"

"Yes!"

"THIS IS MY PROBLEM!" She hit the play back button causing the first ever flash page in Act six Act six to play again.

"Wow. That was intense."

"I KNOW!" She exclaimed before she shoved her face into a pillow. "Fuck my lif-"

She broke off as a large dark beam of light (yes, a dark beam of light. That makes total sense) appeared in the middle of her room. Once the light disappeared she raise her head to look up and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw none over than The Midnight Crew, Diamonds Droog, Clubs Deuce, Spades Slick, and Hearts Boxcars. She was quick to pull out her camera and was sure to zoom it in just right before she took the pictures of the perfect pairings.

She yanked a big book out from under her bed. "Excuse me-"

"Shoosh!" She quickly shooshed Droog with a finger. "I'll answer your fucking pictures just as soon as I update my shipping book." She taped a picture of Droog a slick into a page and quickly wrote in black permanent marker 'DiamondSlick'

She did the same for several other pages, eventually getting the end result for one picture for each pairing.

DiamondsClubs

SpadesClubs

ClubsHearts

She frowned gently. "Aw. Droog and Boxcars weren't standing anywhere near each other! I need _all _my pairings filled, you know." She pouted.

"Excuse me." Droog said suddenly.

"Oh, right. Sup." She said with a smile.

"I have a few questions for you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"One, How did we get here?"

"Hell if I know."

"Two, where are we?"

"My room." She said calmly before she turned her music up to full blast, the music being drowned out by the sound of her fangirl squeals at whatever was on her computer.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I had to. I've become obsessed with them lately. Bro will appear in the next chapter, though, don't worry! And in case anybody was wondering, based on my recent new stories I've been making, Yes! I. Am. Fucking. Back!**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

"..."

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" Slick retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

"Your eyes said it al-"

"Vic." Victoria slowly turned her head from where she laid lazily on her back to stare at her sister.

"What's up, Ver?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Homestuck." She replied.

"Oh fuck."

She rolled off of the bed and hurried downstairs, oblivious to the fictional characters following her.

"Don't forget your computer." Veronica called over her shoulder at her.

"Oh. Right. Sure." She murmured, sweeping her lead and computer off of her bed which is when she noticed the broken window. "What the fuck happened to my bloody window!" She snapped.

"You don't remember? I guess that is to be expected giving your tendency to ignore things that upset you. Dave's brother, Beta Bro, broke it when he arrived. He did not arrive in the house like everyone else, or if he did he decided to go outside to pull it off, he made his presence known by shattering the window." Veronica said calmly.

"You talk too much." She mumbled under her breath as she made her way downstairs.

* * *

"Okay, let's do this shit." She said, high fiving her sister swiftly before turning back to her computer to read.

"You sketch a beautiful, succulent pumpkin, knowing perfectly well that a pumpkin ghost image will be captchalogued, because you are quite sure there is not a pumpkin in this room, and there surely never will be." She spoke matter of factly in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, yeah, absolutely." She heard her Mother comment sarcastically.

"I know, right?" She hit the next page button several times getting no response before she attempted to disconnect. "So what, you're not even gonna disconnect properly now?"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Karkat snapped.

"Internet connection." She narrowed her eyes slightly before she typed in the password. "There you go. Now was that so hard?" She muttered before quickly going back to reading.

A while went before they got to one of the best parts. One of Dave and Jade's numerous conversations.

"Yo. Yooooooo!" Veronica said in a bright cheerful voice.

"Woah, ok, hey." Victoria said as she leaned back with her arms crossed over her chest and her computer on her lap in a very calm and cool tone of voice. Best. Dave voice. Ever. Oh yeah, absolutely.

"So, you're finally playing the game with rose?" Veronica read aloud with a bright happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, but she won't answer me." Victoria said in a bored, very Strider tone of voice.

"She's probably just exploring." Veronica said in a cute and cheerful voice. "I'm sure she will come around soon!" She paused for precisely three seconds before continuing. "But it's great that you got her out fo there in time!" She said happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Pretty much. You have no idea how much I fucking own at this game." She said with a grin, inside she was fangirling while Dave was remembering having this exact same conversation with Jade. He had to admit, Victoria did do an okay job of voicing him. "I bested no less than three flaming tornadoes." She held up three fingers for emphasis, "And broke a huge wizard."

"So how does it feel to be a big time hero!? Mister braveybrave mcheropants?" Veronica said in a bright and cheerful voice, so unlike how wither of them would ever talk, and I mean ever, in any universe.

"It feels like...I am in sports. All alone. And I am the star. It is me. And then the big man comes."

"He he he." Veronica giggled. "But it turns out to be _crazy _what kind of basketball this man plays!" Veronica exclaimed, making swift hand motions. "Umm..." She trailed off in thought. "The _hoop is on fire_..." She sighed defeatedly. "I forgot how it goes."

"Nah, you got it." Victoria said with a shrug. "Reference. Secured."

"Yes!" Veronica tossed her fists in the air excitedly. "So now it is my turn to be the star! I will be your hero~ It's me!" Victoria raised an eyebrow slightly, trying her best to get as in character as possible.

"Wait, what?"

**A couple of hours later, after lots of reading, arguments, and laughter...**

"Mr. Noir tells yo-"

"Ack, ack, ack, jug, jug, jug!" Victoria cut her off.

"Something wrong?"

"Don't you pay attention to my lists at all!? Remember!? You speak for Droog/that draconian Dignitary BS as well as boxcars and...I really couldn't care enough if I tried to remember his humany name, and I speak for Deuce/whatever Dersite name he has as well as Jack Noir/Spades Slick, and you speak for AR, and WV, while I on the other hand speak for WQ, and PM!" Victoria snapped.

"Okay, okay, jeez."

"Hmph." She ignored the odd looks and mocking laughter she felt and heard and merely turned back to her computer. "Mr Noir, tells you that the ticket had better be notarized, and punched in triplicate and presented with the full boondollar penalty..." She broke off into a fit of giggles. "Oh god I'm being way too dramatic about this!" She giggled some more.

"So, what you have some sort of character crush of slic-"

"How could you even suggest such a thing!" Victoria snapped. "Please! Like I'd waste my energies on the likes of him. Please. I mean sure, he is beyond amusing and I ship him with everyone in the midnight crew but Boxcars, but yeah, no. Just, yeah, no. Just, no." She shook her head furiously, smirking slightly at the angry glare she received from a watching Slick before she continued.

"Jack makes it _clear_ that he would rather stab someone to death than process the avalanche of paperwork needed to confiscate the freight. Also, any legit courier would have the pickup forms ready to go. In spite of how he's supposed to be dressed now but isn't, he aint nobody's fool." She clicked a button absentmindedly, privately shipping PM and SS so fucking hard right now.

"I do not sound like that."

Ignoring him she simply continued.

"But...perhaps an _understanding _can be reached. He gives you a hit list." She abruptly turned to her twin. "Am I the only one who doesn't get the fact that when Dave and John and all them go on MSPA they read about the MC but when Slick goes on MSPA he reads about the Beta Kids?"

"Well, yeah. I think Slick would probably become a wee bit paranoid and subconscious if he knew people were reading about his life." She pointed out.

"True, true." Victoria said, skipping a couple pages ahead. "Jack, examine packa- nope, read all that long worded shit."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that cause it is long worded shit?" Veronica questioned.

"...Maybe." She averted her sisters gaze expertly. "Jack, Open It...HSHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA~" Both girls burst out into fits of laughter. It was soon understood why. Jack had indeed opened the package and had this absolutely mortified look on his face. "OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE LOOK ON HIS FACE! OH GOD!"

Before very long their mother gave the order to stop before grabbing her coat and leaving. "Where did she go?" Nepeta meowed curiously.

"I dunno. Probably be gone a week again." Victoria said with a shrug as she gathered up her crap, her computer, half empty can of coke, and fan, and hurried back upstairs.

"Vic."

"Yeah, Ver?"

"We may have a problem."

"Fuck, what is it now? I'm fucking irritable and I wanna get my rp on with fucking Free."

"This won't take long. I believe it would be wise to sort out which rooms each person sleeps in tonight."

"Oh fuck it." She grabbed the slushie out of her sisters hand and threw it straight at Bro. A thin silver line appeared before it fell down into two halves, only causing more of the slushie to hit him. "That was for breaking my fucking window, fuck ass. Now," She clasped her hands together as she started to pace back and forth in front of the line of characters. "Let's do this shit."

"What shit?"

"Organized shit. Okay, Nepeta and Equius, you two have to stay together because of your moirailegiance." She ordered, snapping her fingers to a far corner in the room. "The MC can all just stay together as well."

"I believe it would be wise to keep Karkat and John seperate." Veronica said suddenly.

"Yeah, probably. They'll probably end up arguing all night."

"Indeed. Sollux. Dave. You two go and stand by Nepeta and Equius please." Veronica said with a small smile.

"Huh? Okay, sure." They both hurried over to them. "I suppose that just leaves John Karkat and Gamze- OH FUCK!" She suddenly screamed.

"What is it?"

"I forgot all about Eridan and Bro! Fuck!" She growled as she started to paced back and forth furiously to try to reorganize the list.

"Well, we know we cannot put Eridan and Sollux together, do to their black rom rivalry." Veronica said.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Equius, Sollux, Dave, and Nepeta, You're in my room." She said snapping her fingers and pointing upstairs.

"Eridan, Karkat, Gamzee, John, and Bro, you lot are all up in my room." Veronica said.

"And the Midnight Crew can go and crash in my Mums room. If you break something, just hide the evidence or something." They said in unison before they lead their individual groups upstairs.


	7. Simon Amorette

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Victoria's morning started out...strange. She woke up and dragged herself out of bed just like every morning but ended up stepping on poor Nepeta's tail. She then landed on top of Equius who glared down at her pushing her off. She winced as she poked gently at her arm. "Fuck, bro, way to make a girl feel loved." She muttered under her breath.

"My apologies." He said carefully.

"Whatever." She muttered as she got to her feet and stretched her arms high above her head, groaning as he tired and stiff limbs stretched unceremoniously. She opened up her computer screen and sighed as she saw her face reflected in the shiny surface. "Damn. I still gotta put my goth on." She muttered before she picked up a bunch of folded up clothes and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She quickly changed into a pair of pure white jeans and buckled the black belt easily. She strapped her black bra on before pulling a pure black tank top on over her head. She slipped some contacts into her eyes causing them to turn a medium purple color. She slipped on her sisters mostly white with black stripes and white laces sneakers before she pulled a dragon necklace around her neck and clipped it locked easily.

"One last thing..." She grabbed a long black haired wig and placed it one with a small smile. "Oh, Victoria, honestly do you always have to gloat. It's not very becoming you know." She lectured at the mirror in a voice that sounded exactly like Veronica's. "I'm ready for ya, Simon." She whispered with a grin as she slid her black eye liner into her back pocket as well as her pure black watch.

* * *

"Oh! Veronica! Where did you come from?" Feferi questioned with a cute grin.

"My apologies if I scared you, Feferi. I was merely looking for my other sister, Charlotte. Dark brown hair, 5'5, dark brown eyes, have you seen her?"

"Uh, yeah, I think she was in that one room with all the books." Victoria smiled sweetly. "Thank you." She headed away before quickly ducking into Veronica's room. "Vero!"

"Vicky?" Veronica turned to her. "Oh deary, deary, me."

"Here. Put these on and then I'll help you with your make up." Victoria said in a rush.

"May I ask what exactly brought this on?"

"Todays the eighteenth."

"Oh." She sighed before turning into the white t-shirt with black stripes on it, the black pants with the white stripes on it, and the black sneakers with the white stripes on them.

"Okay, here." She quickly pulled her sisters long hair up and slipped the short black hair wig on before swiftly slipping the blue eyed contacts in her eyes. She carefully ran the black eye liner along her bottom eye lid before she pulled her eyelashes down. She carefully put some black nail polish on her finger nails before she slipped her black watch on her.

"Are you quite finished?" Veronica questioned, annoyed.

"Nearly." She quickly placed her silver skull necklace around her neck. "Okay, good. Now, remember to leave the lectures to me."

"Alright." She quickly switched her expression and voice entirely. "Come _on _Vero~" She whined, swooping up a nearby mostly black skateboard with white skulls on the bottom.

Victoria sighed. "Alright. Just be sure not to harass any of our... _guests_." She warned as she swooped up Veronica's skateboard which was mostly white with black cats heads on it. They both shared a mischevious look.

_'This should be fun.' _

* * *

Victoria sighed as she headed down the stairs only to come face to face with Mituna! _'Oh My God!' _She grabbed his wrist and dragged him into her room which until later would be known as "Victoria's room" her sisters room. Her eyes widened as she saw Veronica in a choke hold from a tall twenty one year old guy with short black hair and blue eyes that matched Victoria's.

"Um, Victoria? Am I interrupting?' She questioned in a bored voice.

"Enough." Veronica growled out, her voice turning flat and dropping the Victoria sounding voice she had been using all day. "Enough of this game, Victoria. You've spent the better part of the day as me, using _my _computer now do what you do best and get your ass over because I swear if I have to be near this rank smell for any longer I am going resort to untold measures."

Victoria laughed loudly at the look on his face before she darted past him, gently prodding him in one of his most sensitive spots. His side. He yelped like a girl, squirming away from her finger giving Veronica enough of an opportunity to squirm out of his grasp and dart over to the bed where there was a computer set up. "Victoria, how long do you reckon this will take?"

"Hm... Cascade has like too many really slow dramatic parts, doesn't it?"

"Indeed. But on that note I do think you should use Cascade soon, but not today. You are not as prepared as you could be."

"Hmph. Fine. Just start with track one of The Price of Oblivion."

"I strongly recommend that you start with track two."

"Why?"

She hit play for track one causing realization to dawn on her. "Oh."

"Damn it, brat. Okay, which one of you is Victoria!" He snapped, pissed.

"Ooh, I wouldn't wish to be in your position right now." Veronica commented.

"I know, I know." She muttered before grinning, not noticing a very confused Dave and Bro watching the exchange.

"Tell me you fucking brats."

"Well now," Veronica said with a smirk.

"Who could say?" Victoria said before she pulled off the long black wig on her hair and tossed it in the air. "Veron, you wanna help me out here with my contacts?"

Veronica sighed. "Alright." A minute later Victoria was grinning at her brother, now looking like her normal self, minus the gothic make up, skull necklace, black nails, and watch that she usually wore.

"Nice to see you, Simon."

"Fuck, Vic, I thought we agreed disguises were against the rules." He said with a sigh.

"They are normally. However this wasn't exactly a disguise. I would look exactly like Veronica if I hadn't decided to keep my hair short or if I had kept my eyes the color they are to begin with. And all Veronica has done is decided to wear makeup today." She smirked at him, knowing she'd won the argument.

His eyes narrowed. "Whatever let's just move this along so that I can-"

"NOW VERO!" Victoria suddenly yelled. A second later the familiar sound of Megalovania, filled their ears. She turned to her brother. "Two minutes and forty-seven seconds should be plenty long enough."

"You're right they are."

"Vero, start it over." The song started over and for a moment they just stood there staring at eachother before Simon threw a wooden bamboo blade straight at her. She bended her back backwards easily in a limbo like position, ducking under ut before she spun around and caught it by the handle swivelling around so that she held it the correct way.

"It's so on." She whispered, her eyes narrowing in determination. Vero's eyes widened. Now she knew why this looked so familiar. The determined stair...Tavros...the pissed off glare at how determined she was...Vriska...

She lunged forward blocking several of his blows before she crouched low and did a complete turn on her toe with the blade out with teh full intent on tripping Simon. It would have worked too if he hadn't jumped in the air the moment it touched his ankle.

She did a hand stand and leaped back wards, landing on her ass before she hopped to her feet and swept the sword through the air at her side. She stabbed at him several times but her either dodged or blocked all over advances.

She spun around on her heel to slash at him causing him to take a couple of steps back. Her eyes widened slightly as he came at her hard and fast. She easily stepped to the side, moving both of her arms rythmically on instinct into the air. She took a step back before spinning around and meet his spin attack.

She jumped back quickly and blocked his next attack before she hit her blade against his with a vertical slice. She spun around and elbowed him sharply in the side. She grinned slightly before she spun around and jumped through the air with the sword only for Simon to roll out of the way causing her to land heavily on her knees.

She gritted her teeth slightly before she rolled backwards with ease and picked up her blade as she went, jumping to her feet so that the two were once again in front of eachother with that same glare as before.

She rushed forward and ducked down, rolling under his legs before she jumped up and clung to his back stubbornly, reaching for something in his pocket. He tried to shake her off but froze when he felt her hand on his shoulder. She hopped off of him and froze when she saw his blade less than an inch from her face. She took a deep breath before she knocked the bamboo blade away from her face before she aimed a punch at his rib cage, missing by his quick movements.

She spun on her heel and poked him hard in the side, after receiving the satisfying reaction of him jerking away she prodded his other side. Due to his focus on her he didn't notice Veronica come out from behind him and snake a necklace out of his pocket. The necklace was a locket on a gold chain with a round silver locket on the end with a dark blue skaia portal on it.

"Gah! Veronica!" They both said at the same time, freezing instinctively.

"This particular fight had grown tiresome. Simon, you are aware that given the pattern Feferi has only just arrive, don't you? And Victoria, you brought Mituna in here and during this useless fight you nearly hit him several times. I would ask you to please put the pretend swords away before I am forced to take further matters into my own hands." She warned with a sharp glare.

"Hm... If it's not too much trouble may I ask your name, Miss?" Kankri said suddenly walking in.

"NO! NO, THE HORROR!" Simon and Victoria both screamed in unison jumping to the far corner of the room. Veronica however approached Kankri with her arms at her sides.

"Hello. You must be the older Mister Vantas."

"That is correct."

"My name is Veronica Amorette." She introduced herself.

"It would appear you are this worlds social conductor."

"You could call it that. I am far from being this whole worlds social conductor, however for the moment it is enough to be just the social conductor among my siblings." She said calmly.

"You are quite interesting. Most people would've been all about unnecessary touching by now."

"I am far from most people. I understand exactly how difficult, probing, angering, and in some cases 'triggering" it can be when people can't respect such personal boundaries."

"GAH! PLEASE JUST SHUT UP OR TAKE IT IN THE OTHER ROOM!" Victoria sobbed into her brothers arms, as he sobbed into her back.

Veronica huffed as she glared at them, her hands on her hips. "Honestly you two! You are all about pulling out _swords _on each other but when it comes to a civilized conversation about what is wrong with society and how absolutely impossible it is to form personal boundaries now a days you cower in the bloody closet!" She blinked, hand going to her mouth before she quickly turned to Kankri. "I apologize that you had to hear that. Such a vulgar word should not have left my lips in front of people that it could've effected badly." She apologized with a small smile.

Kankri was shocked. Nobody had ever taken such drastic measures before. "Hm... It seems in certain ways we are similar, much to my non understanding if your species." She nodded.

"Indeed."

'I DON'T CARE JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM WITH YOUR LECTURY TALK!" Victoria sobbed.

Veronica sighed. "Fine.' She stalked out of the room in a huff.

* * *

**Oh dear. More and more characters are popping up by the minute! What will happen to their house with the already sixteen characters now housed in it? Read and find out!**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
